


Simple

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just PWP nonsense.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Just PWP nonsense.

When they finally broke off the kiss, a single strand of coolant lingered between their lips.

Brainstorm snickered. “You’re drooling,” he said, pointing to the line.

Quark blinked. Scowling, he broke the chain, wiping off his hand. “Don’t ruin the mood with your gross humor,” he huffed.

Brainstorm chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Quark’s forehead lens. “I’d never dream of it, darling,” he hummed, sliding his hands over his partner’s slowly. Quark settled quickly; he laced their digits together, moving in for another deep kiss.

This kiss didn’t last nearly as long. Quark drew back abruptly, exventing. Brainstorm looked confused.

“Is everything–-”

Quark shoved Brainstorm back against the wall; the flier made a small oomph, wide-eyed. Quark dove in, hands on Brainstorm’s chest, pinning him in place. He finished the kiss he broke, something more hungry, and just a tad vicious. Brainstorm smiled against his lips briefly before returning the kiss, trying to match that same vigor.

It wasn’t hard.

One of Quark’s hands slid down his chest, over his cockpit, down between his legs, and Brainstorm groaned against his partner’s lips as fingers dipped around his codpiece. He sat back, laughing softly. “Okay, okay,” he teased, nipping Quark’s bottom lip; his panel opened, already slick with lubricant, “so impatient today. Tsk tsk.”

Quark scowled. “I could–-”

Brainstorm guided Quark’s hand back to his now open panel, pushing two of the smaller bot’s fingers inside. He invented, stiffening; Quark relaxed again, keeping eye contact with Brainstorm as he obediently started pumping the two fingers.

Brainstorm groaned loudly, grabbing Quark’s shoulders. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, optics finally squeezing shut. Quark smiled, just a little; one finger massaged a ceiling node, and he felt warmth rush down his backstrut, into his groin at the way Brainstorm melted into his hand.

A third finger slid into the panel, and Brainstorm whimpered. Quark bowed down to bury his lips against Brainstorm’s throat, kissing and lightly nibbling on a cable. Two fingers working in scissoring motions, spreading his partner wider, the third teasing the anterior node; Brainstorm’s venting hitched, his thighs trembling. He grabbed at the equipment on Quark’s back, stroking, kneading.

A minute later, Quark sat back, withdrawing his hand. Brainstorm sulked; he looked down, lubricant dripping into a small puddle beneath him. Quark glanced over his hand, rubbing his wet fingers together, almost as if he were studying a specimen in his lab. “And _I’m_ the impatient one?” he sneered, cocking an optic ridge.

Brainstorm shrugged playfully.

Quark went to help Brainstorm lay down, but the flier stopped him, pressing a hand to his abdomen. “No, no,” he mumbled, and sat forward. He crawled into Quark’s lap, straddling his knees. Bowing down, Brainstorm nuzzled their foreheads together, optics meeting again; he need only paw lightly at Quark’s codpiece for him to open, unit pressurizing quickly. “Like this.”

Quark nodded, swallowing dryly. He watched, enticed, as Brainstorm lifted off of him. He moved closer, aligning himself; stopped once to stroke Quark’s unit. Quark winced. Brainstorm, smiling with his tongue clenched between his teeth, lowered himself again, slowly taking Quark’s unit inch by inch with a low-bellied groan.

Quark hissed; he was still a little tight, but at least he was wet enough. He helped Brainstorm down, clutching his hips. He took half his unit before settling comfortably. Brainstorm nodded, and so did Quark. Wrapping his arms around his slightly smaller partner’s shoulders, Brainstorm started rolling his hips as Quark slowly thrust inside of him.

Brainstorm vented heavily against Quark’s shoulder. He could feel himself spreading, allowing more of Quark’s unit inside. Quark kept a calm pace, making it easier to adjust, every now and then fitting in one hard, swift thrust. Brainstorm gasped each and every time, his hips bucking, grinding down on the unit. Soon he was almost taking him by the hilt, rising a few inches before slamming back down, meeting his partner halfway.

Before long, the movements and pace started picking up. Brainstorm groaned and growled, bouncing in Quark’s lap. Riding his unit in hard slams of his hips. Quark ground his teeth, struggling to keep along; his fingers dug into hip seams, dragging down his thighs and peeling away flecks of paint. He bucked nearly off the shaking bed, pumping deeper and deeper.

“Y-Yes, yes,” Brainstorm rasped. His optics were half-lidded, glowing brightly. He looked tired, a drunk grin on his face. Quark felt his spark skip a pulse; he clumsily cupped the back of Brainstorm’s neck, forcing his head down so he could kiss him. Their lips fumbled, caresses short in between hitching vents. Quark moaned, head tilting back as Brainstorm nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging it lightly.

Suddenly, Brainstorm shoved Quark back down on the bed. Quark scrambled, his head hanging over the edge. He managed to lay flat, moving back; Brainstorm was growling again, a telltale sign of approaching overload. Quark couldn’t help himself; with a sneer, he thrust up his hips, hitting deep-settled nodes hard.

Brainstorm cried out, flopping forward. His walls clenched around Quark’s unit as he climaxed. It lasted a solid minute, and when he finally relaxed, transfluid dribbled free around Quark’s unit still seated inside him.

Quark gave Brainstorm another minute to recuperate, come down from the overload. His systems were whirring loudly. But just before he could ask Brainstorm to help him finish, the flier smirked and crawled off of him, unit pulled free.

Quark winced. He could feel a tightness around the base of his unit. But Brainstorm didn’t leave him hanging too long–a little teasing came with the territory. He dropped down between Quark’s legs, pushing one aside; his face level with the unit, he took it by the base, and Quark held his breath with a sharp gasp.

He watched, awed, as Brainstorm gently stroked his unit in between small kisses to its length. Then, rolling his jaw, he bowed down, took the head between his lips. The visible hydraulics along his cheekplates stretched as he took it deeper. Quark felt wet metal adjust, brushing past intakes, and–

Quark groaned, digging his fingers into the berth. Brainstorm closed his optics, relaxed; he started sucking. Slow for a few thrusts, then hard the next. An irregular pace that kept Quark on the edge, his body trembling. He reached down, grasping the top of Brainstorm’s head, unknowingly pushing him along.

“I’m… it’s…” Quark whimpered.

Brainstorm hummed, the vibration shooting through Quark’s unit. Not only was that his “go ahead,” but strong enough to finally trigger Quark’s own overload. He clenched up, eyes screwed closed. Brainstorm remained calm, swallowing each spurt of transfluid with low purrs.

When Quark’s body went limp, Brainstorm slowly pulled his lips free, sitting back. He wiped the lines of transfluid dripping from the corners of his mouth, down his chin; grinned at his exhausted partner.

Brainstorm exvented, rolling his jaw again. “Nine out of ten,” he said, giving a thumbs up.

“Not… not a perfect ten?” Quark mumbled hoarsely.

“Nope,” Brainstorm teased, “it’ll help you work harder. If you know what I mean.” He winked.

Quark reached out a shaky hand, and slapped Brainstorm’s arm tiredly.


End file.
